1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a sun roof structure of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a lid regulating device of the sun roof structure, which regulates the movement of the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of lid regulating devices have been proposed and put into practical use in the field of the sun roof structures of a motor vehicle. One of them is disclosed in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication No. 59-128012, which comprises a pair of front supporting mechanisms which support a front portion of a lid, a pair of rear supporting mechanisms which support a rear portion of the lid, and a pair of guide rails along which the front and rear supporting mechanisms slide forward and rearward. The rear supporting mechanisms have each a lifting mechanism by which the lid can be tilted up and down about the front portion thereof from its fully closed position. In order to restrain the lid in the fully closed position, each rear supporting mechanism has a spring-biased hook member which, when the lid is brought to the fully closed position, is latchingly engaged with a cut opening formed in the guide rail.
However, due to its inherent construction, the lid regulating device disclosed in the publication has the following drawbacks.
First, because of the provision of the cut opening in the guide rail, it is necessary to provide the lid regulating device with an additional sealing structure for preventing rain water penetration through the cut opening.
Second, when the sun roof opening is fully opened, the cut opening is viewed from the outside of the vehicle. This deteriorates the external view of the sun roof structure.
Third, since the hook member is located in a space into which a finger of a passenger's hand can be easily inserted, there is such a possiblity that the latched condition of the lid is suddenly cancelled by a mischievous body who touches the hook member.
Fourth, the lid regulating device fails to have a specially defined structure by which a front portion of the lid in its fully closed position is prevented from suffering an upward and downward movement or play during cruising of the motor vehicle.